Pipit's Mom Has Got it Going On!
by Rielence
Summary: When Link helps Mallara with her cleaning issues, he assists her in another way as well...


Link was walking through Skyloft not long after he had conquered the Lanaryu Mining Facility and met up with Zelda once again. His head was reeling; he didn't know what to do. The past day or two had been a complete blur. He defeated a giant scorpion, met up with his friend, and then everything got insane. The Demon Lord attacked, Link saved that arrogant woman and supposedly gained her respect, and as soon as Ghirahim had arrived, he was gone. Sadly, Zelda was gone as well. The old woman informed him that he could open some kind of gateway to see her again, but she also said that would take a very long time to accomplish. He was wandering aimlessly through his home town feeling sorry for himself until he came across his friend's house. The boy in green wondered if Pipit was home and decided to check. He knocked and heard a woman's voice call him in. He entered and saw a horribly dusty mess. The door itself made dust fly in the air, and he coughed loudly.

"Oh, hello dear! Pipit isn't home, but I'll tell him you came by." Pipit's mother, Mallara, said in a happy voice. She hadn't seen much of Link lately. The little boy was always so cute, ever since he was a child.

"Oh- *cough* Alright- *cough* Um, Ma'am, I'm sorry to say, but you may need to- *cough* dust this place…" Link tried to say between coughs.

"Oh, I know dear, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Dishes? Fine. Making the beds? Fine. But I can't bare sweeping or dusting… I know! You could help me! I'd pay you money, and you'd really be helping an old woman out!" She pleaded.

Link laughed.

"You're not old at all! Why, you don't look a day over thirty!" Link complimented the woman.

"Well, that's very sweet, but Pipit's nineteen years old dear. That would mean I had him at the age of eleven. No, I'm forty-two, but I suppose that isn't too old, is it?" She asked Link, self-conscious.

"Of course not, Ma'am! You look great! Now, where do you keep your broom?" Link asked, searching the room.

"A broom? Oh, my. I'm not sure where we keep the broom…" She mumbled. "Or if we even _have _one…" She whispered.

"That's fine, I have something better. Open your door!" Link instructed, getting out his gust bellows.

"Sure thing dear!" Mallara rushed to the door and opened it for Link.

Link immediately got to work. He pressed the button to activate the device and it swept the floor like a dream! He pondered on whether or not this was abusing his heroic abilities and equipment. He didn't really care. He'd use a broom if one was available. He guided all of the dust in the direction of the door and it flew out and beyond at high speeds. Link continued cleaning as Mallara lamented.

"Oh, if only Dallas were still alive. My late husband… He loved this kind of thing. Dusting, cleaning, cooking. You name it really. I'd do the dishes and make the bed. This was before you, or Pipit for that matter, were even born. He died shortly before our son was alive, and I still regret not being able to provide my son the father figure he deserves. Still, Pipit works so hard to provide for us. When he was a kid everyone pitched in and helped us eat, but Pipit refused this treatment anymore when he was seventeen. He started taking night patrols to earn money. And day patrols as well I suppose. Yes, he's probably flying somewhere right now, keeping the sky safe for all of us…"

Link was almost finished with his dusting. Mallara looked at his toy in wonder.

"That's a very interesting broom you got there. Boy is it hot out with this door open…"

Link decided to cool her down. He aimed the gust bellows at her and she moaned at the sensation of cool air overcoming her. She didn't even notice when her dress blew upwards until it covered her face! Link got a very stunning view of his friend's mother. She was wearing panties and a bra under her dress, and Link saw both of those. He stared in disbelief for around five seconds before he aimed it away, causing the dress to fall back down. He expected Mallara to be furious, but she simply laughed. Link was confused.

"That was amazing! And _you _probably enjoyed it too, didn't you?" She laughed, placing her hand on Link's shoulder.

Link was very uncomfortable, but let her hand rest on his shoulder. She stared into his eyes, and he couldn't help but notice her lips. So soft, tender, kissable. He wanted to grab her and make out right there, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He was imagining her advances. She was married before he was even born for goodness sake! Someone like her would never be interested in someone his age!

"You know Link," She brushed his bangs out of his face, smiling. "I miss feeling young. Sometimes I wish I could be twenty again and love someone your age…" She looked longingly into his eyes.

Shit… Well, she definitely would never go for someone in a skirt!

"I _love _your uniform by the way." She felt his clothing, especially the chest area.

Okay… But there's no way she'd ever be into him, her son's friend!

"I think I may be into my son's friend…" She told Link, staring into his eyes once again.

Well… Um…

Mallara leaned in and kissed Link full on the lips. The hero almost shouted in shock, and she cupped his face in her hands. Her lips were soft and tender, but she was obviously the one leading. Link was standing there, completely stiff – in more ways than one – letting Pipit's mother kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer, her breasts pressing against his firm chest. That's not the only thing that was firm. She felt Mr. Fun poking her crotch and waves of tingly goodness surged through both parties. She smiled, thrusting her pussy against his dick through their clothing. Link moaned, obviously feeling this pleasure for the first time, right into Mallara's mouth as she grinded against him almost viciously. He felt her tongue leave her mouth and begin attacking his lips. She licked his mouth, then his cheek before proceeding to his neck.

The milf buried her face in Link's neck and placed very intimate kisses on his skin. Her tongue whirled around in circled and glided across his neck like an ice skater. She finally reached his collar and scoffed. How cute, he was still wearing clothes. She slammed the door shut, grabbed Link, and threw him onto her bed. Link obeyed and let her mount his chest, her hips thrusting towards his face. Mallara lifted her dress and let Link's head inside. He was now encased in her dress, her panties the only landmark in sight. She thrust back and forth, her pussy getting extremely close to Link's face sometimes. She removed her panties – without letting Link out of the dress's shelter – and now the hero was facing a real vagina right in front of him. She scooted up on the knight until she knew her pussy was right in his face.

"Lick it." She instructed.

Link obeyed once again. His tongue entered her pussy and he was greeted by a strange taste. It was very unpleasant, but she began thrusting against his mouth, moaning loudly, so he kept going. Her juices began seeping out onto his face as the ordeal went on. Come to think of it, the smell was bad too. So, if the taste was bad, and the smell was bad, why was he so fucking turned on? He wanted more, his dick stood at full attention, throbbing around, begging for someone to touch it. Soon, Mallara shouted in bliss and Link's face was completely covered in her strange tasting liquid.

"Very good dear." She praised Link, taking the rest of her dress off.

She was only in a bra, and that changed quickly. Link was staring at Mallara completely naked, and it was glorious. She really didn't look a day over thirty. Her ass was tight, her breasts were full, and her face was matured, but not wrinkly or anything. She leaned in and kissed him, licking the cum from his face slowly and sexily, making constant eye contact. Link's dick was so hot he felt like it was about to burst into flames, and he whimpered.

"Oh, dear, do you want me to help you?" She asked her hand drawing near to his dick.

"Yes…" Link begged.

"Alright dear, consider this your pay!"

Link was happy to do so. Mallara turned and laid on Link – removing his pants while doing so - until her face was right above his dick. Link got a very nice view of her ass. He reached to his dick instinctively to release, because he hadn't had a chance to do so in a _very _long time due to his adventure, but Mallara's mouth met his dick before his hand could. Link shouted in bliss. Her mouth was a wet, warm, sexy cavern. Her tongue was slick, slimy and thick. It slid around the head of his dick and Link's jaw locked, unable to make sounds- save grunts – to describe the pleasure he was experiencing. Soon, he came, and his load was huge.

Mallara took in as much as she could, but she came off of him coughing, cum coming out of her mouth. Link's dick was still shooting, and she got cum all over her face too. She looked at herself in the mirror, not speaking. Link was afraid. Did he make a mistake? He wasn't even aware near the end there, it was just indescribable pleasure. Mallara turned to face Link, and smiled ear to ear.

"Remember when _I _kissed _you _after I came…?" She grinned.

Link knew what was next. She kissed him, and a very strange taste followed. This wasn't a good-bad like Mallara's cum. This was thick, tasteless, and disgusting. He clenched his fists and continued kissing Pipit's mother. Soon, the taste of sperm was gone and it was back to French kissing. Mallara began grinding against Link's dick with her pussy and she moaned. She positioned herself, and then thrust against Link's half-erect dick. Soon, his little soldier was standing at attention once again. Mallara screamed and continued to ride Link's cock. She went up and down, forward and backwards, and rocked her hips left and right, positioning it just right in her pussy. Link came inside of Mallara, and she fell down into a kiss.

"Thank you dear… I _really _needed that." She moaned between kisses, still rubbing herself against Link.

"But what about getting pregnant?" Link asked, concerned.

Mallara laughed, went to find something, and came back.

"This is a potion that will prevent a baby to develop. I'll drink it and everything will be fine." She kissed Link one last time.

The hero stood and pulled his pants back up, heading towards the door.

"Dear, my house needs cleaning often. Come on by some other time and I'll _pay _you again!" Mallara offered as Link exited the household.

Link was about to embark on his quest once again when a beautiful blue maiden flew out of his sword and levitated in front of him.

"_**Marri Madas, **__I was present in this sword during your little… break, and am impressed at your heart rate and dopamine percentile increase since. In other words, you're much happier, and will most likely preform in combat with a clear mind now that your mortal needs have been attended to. To keep you at your best, I recommend repeating this activity often. While it is improbable that you can make it back to Skyloft every time your sexual needs are present, there is still a solution. I understand my spirit form represents that of a human female, and am equipped with a saliva producing mouth that pleased you so much earlier." _Fi explained.

"Um… In Hylian, please…" Link asked awkwardly.

"_While I believe I __**am **__speaking Hylian, you most likely asked me to explain what I just explained in a simpler manner. Whenever your body is in need of sexual service, no matter the time and place, there is a 85% chance that my body will qualify to please you in a similar way Mallara just did."_

"So… Whenever I want to have sex…?"

"_I will provide you my body to preform intercourse with whenever you need, Master."_

"Oh, hell yes."


End file.
